


Bloodflood

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: [Prompt from twitter: Treating wounds] Wrench helps patch Marcus up after a mission gone awry.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Bloodflood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble from twitter cross-posted over here :) Enjoy!

“I hate to tell you the obvious, but...” Wrench said as he soaked a wad of gauze in rubbing alcohol, “You really need to stop doing this shit by yourself, M.”

“I know, Wrench,” Marcus sighed. “It’s not like I planned on getting shot.”

“Not the point. Now stay still for a minute, this is going to hurt.”

“Great...”

He glanced down at his right arm to the wound; it was still bleeding, but was far less gruesome after it had been cleaned up a bit. The bullet hadn’t penetrated too deep, thankfully, nothing a few stitches couldn’t fix. Thankfully Wrench’s garage wasn’t too far away, and as a well-seasoned risk-seeker, he always always kept a fully stocked first aid kit on hand.

Marcus braced himself as Wrench brought the drenched gauze to the wound. The immediate contact stung sharp white and worse than the bullet, and his body’s natural reaction was to pull away. “Ow, fuck.”

“Sorry, sorry. Told you,” Wrench scooted in closer. He tended the wound more tenderly this time, his hands careful, gentle. “I’ve got to make sure it’s clean before I stitch you back up. Okay, like, can you explain what even happened, dude? I thought these guys weren’t supposed to have guns at this meetup.”

“They weren’t! But I guess someone was paranoid.” He was meant to stake out a meetup between partnering gangs over a drug shipment. Mundane day-to-day stuff for him, which had made him careless. “I think a guard saw me while I wasn't paying attention, or something. Alerted everybody else, and then... guns everywhere. And I almost got out clean, but someone clipped me just before I got in my car.”

Wrench’s mask turned to angry slashes. “Fuckers. Do you remember who they were? We can make them pay.”

“I… I dunno, dude, was kind of busy trying _not_ to get shot,” Marcus laughed, despite himself. “How about we deal with the stitches first and worry about that later?”

“Okay, yep. Fair point. Also, far warning, they’re going to hurt just as bad.”

“A recurring theme here, I get it.”

Wrench went quiet as he focused on cleaning the wound as Marcus watched. But by the frequent changes of his mask, he was obviously focused on something. 

Tossing the now bloodied gauze into the pile sitting next to him, he looked towards Marcus, his mask shifted to blank X’s.

“I meant what I said, Marcus,” he sighed, voice gentle. “You can’t keep doing everything alone, by yourself. You don’t know what will happen next time. It could be more than just one bullet, one dude with good aim. And… I don’t know, that scares me. I know it’s really funny, this shit coming from me, but…”

“Wrench…” Marcus reached out with his good hand and cupped the side of Wrench’s mask, avoiding spikes. “I get it. Yeah. I’ll be more careful.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, dude.” Wrench reached up, cupped Marcus’s hand and squeezed tight. “Stop feeling like you’ve got to do it all. I’m here. Sitara’s here. Josh… well, Josh wouldn’t be good on the frontlines, but he’s here, too. And you’ve got everyone else at DedSec behind you, too. All you’ve got to do is just… ask. You’re not weak for needing help, or... whatever it is you’re feeling.”

Wrench’s gaze lingered on him for a moment, like he had something else to say. Instead, he turned his attention back to Marcus’s arm. Marcus was frozen, too touched and taken aback by Wrench’s words to respond. No matter how much shit Sitara gave Wrench for having a big mouth, his boyfriend always had a knack for knowing what to say when Marcus needed to hear it.

He leaned back further into Wrench’s shitty couch and finally let himself relax. After a few moments of silence as Marcus watched Wrench tend to his wound, he found the right words. “Thank you, Wrench. That means more than you’d ever know.”

Wrench just smiled at him from behind the mask, making it flash happy carets. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on twitter @sleepdrifting and maybe throw a prompt my way, who knows...


End file.
